Entre la Espada y la Pared
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru y Takuto Shindou, han sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, ahora al instituto a llegado un nuevo estudiante, Kariya Masaki, ¿que pasa cuando los mejores amigos se enamoran de la misma persona?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son del creador de Inazuma Eleven. la cancion tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Jose Jose y Pimpinela ^^

 **Advertencia:** Fanfic Yaoi ^^

 **Entre la espada y la pared**

El había llegado nuevo al club de soccer, lo había enviado Hiroto Kiyama para que los ayudara con la revolución. Su nombre era Kariya Masaki, con una lengua filosa, malisioso y travieso a la ves que inocente y tierno.

Para Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru los mejores amigos desde la guardería había sido amor a primera vista, el problema… es que ambos se habían enamorado de la misma persona, ambos habían quedado prendados de Kariya Masaki.

 _Amigo mio esta noche te invito a brindar por ella_

 _Que los amores se marchan y los amigos nos quedan_

-¿te gusta verdad?-pregunto Shindou directamente a Kirino mientras ambos estaban en los vestuarios buchandose después del entrenamiento, solo quedaban ellos. Kirino se volteo y le miro el agua caia por su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo mojando su cabello rosa que caia suelto pro su espalda, Shindou tenia una toalla envolviendo sus caderas el torso desnudo aun tenia gotas de agua de la resiente ducha.

-¿De que hablas?-finjio Kirino locura apagando la ducha y tomando la toalla para secarse.

-De el-dijo Shindou no era necesario decir el nombre ambos se conocían perfectamente ambos sabían de quien hablaba.

-¿Te gusta a ti?-le respondio Kirino con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de la misma persona?-pregunto Shindou mirándolo con sus ojos rojos confuso. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso a el? Kirino era su mejor amigo en el mundo, ¿como habían ido los dos a enamorarse del mismo mocoso malcriado?

-No lo se, si pudiera evitar sentir esto… lo aria-aseguro el pelirosa y sabia que si Shindou pudiera tambien lo aria.

 _Pero quien iba a decirlo, que cosas tiene la vida_

 _Habiendo tantas mujeres_

 _Nos hiso amar a la misma_

Kariya Masaki miro a su lado en el lado opuesto de el Kirino Ranmaru el defensa con el dorsal 3 estaba mirando el juego fijamente ambos en sus posisiones de defensa ambos esperando una oportunidad, ambos tratándose de no mirar y concentrar su mirada en el capitán y medio-campista del equipo, Shindou Takuto que llevaba el juego utilizando su legendaria Kami no Takuto.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente eleguir a uno? ¿Por qué no podía decirle a su corazón a quien amar? ¿Por qué le tenia que gustar el capitán y el defensa? No era justo, todo era demasiado confuso… no podía eleguir a uno.

 _Estoy entre la espada y la pared_

 _Amando a los dos a la misma ves_

 _No se que es lo que quiero ni debo hacer_

 _Por que yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres_

Habian ganado, Shindou sonrio cuando los gritos de los fanáticos lo ensordecieron y sintió los abrasos de su equipo, en especial sintió el de Kirino que le revolvió el cabello desde atrás y el de Kariya que le abraso desde alfrente tan contento como los demás. Shindou los miro a los dos con una sonrisa de victoria pro el reciente juego, su mejor amigo… y al chico del que se había enamorado.

 _Estoy entre la espada y la pared_

 _Entre el amor de amigo y de mujer_

-Sempai-saludo Kariya entrando al salón del equipo de futbol de Raimon, al parecer el era el segundo en llegar, el pelirosado ya estaba ahí abriendo su casillero.

-Kariya-saludo Kirino mientras el menor se asercaba a la taquilla de al lado para abrirla y meter su mochila y sacar su uniforme de entrenamiento.

Cuando Kariya cerro su casillero se sobresalto Kirino estaba recostado sobre su casillero cerrado mirándolo.

-¿Pasa algo sempai?-pregunto el chico de primero. Kirino se aserco a el acorralándolo contra los casilleros y el.

-Si pasa… tu lo sabes-le dijo el pelirrosado con suavidad inclinándose pero justo cuando sus alientos casi se mesclaban la puerta se abrió y ambos se voltearon a la ves viendo a Shindou Takuto que entraba junto a Hamano y Hayami ninguno noto lo que pasaba ahí… bueno Hamano y Hayami no lo notaron, Shindou si.

 _Si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé_

 _Si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a el_

-Retirate Ranmaru-le pidió Shindou a solas en el patio de la escuela.

-No puedo Taku… eres mi mejor amgio no ahí nada que no aria por ti pero el… simplemente no peudo. Retirate tu-le pidió Kirino con suavidad.

-Yo tampoco puedo Ran-le dijo Shindou con un suspiro mirando a su amigo con miedo tenia miedo de perder al de ojos cian, pero en el fondo no soportaría perder al defensa con el dorsal 15 del Raimon.

 _Estoy entre la espada y la pared_

-Kariya-sonrio Shindou dejando sus libros sobre la mesa de la solitaria biblioteca cuando uno de los profesores le había pedido que si podía darle tutorías de matematicas a uno de sus alumnos no pensó que tendría la suerte de que fuera a Masaki.

-Sempai… ¿Tu seras mi tutor?-pregunto Kariya con curiosidad. Shindou asintió sentándose a su lado.

-Eso aprece-le sonrio-¿Empesamos?-le pregunto. Kariya le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo y asintió.

Shindou resulto ser un gran tutor era pasiente y le explicaba a Kariya todo con calma aunque a este se le hacia muy difícil consentarse con el olor del capitán tan cerca, sintiendo casi su aliento en su oído cuando este le explicaba, sin poderlo evitar volteo su rostro mirando a su capitán a los ojos, vio el momento exasto en que los ojos de Shindou se oscurecieron de deseo, y aunque no podía ver sus propios ojos el defensa estaba seguro de que los suyos tuvieron la misma reasion.

-Sempai-susurro KAriya cuando Shindou tomo su barbilla con una mano, el defensa cerro sus ojos sabiendo que el mayor lo besaría pero eso nunca paso en ese momento llego Kirino.

-¿Interrumpo?-pregunto el pelirrosado.

Shindou miro a Kirino y luego a Kariya.

-No, solo estudiábamos-dijo.

 _Amigo no quiero_

 _Luchar contigo por ella_

 _Dejemos que el tiempo pase_

 _Que sea lo que dios quiera_

-¿Te pasa algo Kariya?-le pregunto Shinsuke notando a su compañero distraído se supone que ambos entrenarían una nueva técnica juntos pero Kariya no tenia la cabeza en la prastica.-sabes podría haber ido al cine con Taichi que me invito si ibas a estar tan distraído-le sonrio bromeando.

-¿Vaya, vaya, ya tuteas a Sangoku sempai? ¿Es que acaso ya te lo pidió?-le pregunto Kariya con una sonrisa maliosiosa asiendo que el mas pequeño se sonrojara.

-Solo somos amigos-balbuceo el mas bajo trabándosele hasta la lengua.

-Si, si claro-se burlo Kariya sintiéndose un poco mejor. Mejor seria pensar en molestar un poco a Shinsuke antes de seguir pensando en sus sempai lo único que lograría si seguía pensando en Kirino y en Shindou seria un gran dolor de cabeza y seguir sin aclarar sus sentimientos… los amaba a los dos y eso era demasiado confuso para el. Si molestar a Shinsuke por que le gustaba Sangoku sempai era mas fácil, lo había tratado con Tenma pero Tsurugi se había vengado dándole un balonaso en plena cara, era mas fácil con Shinsuke ya que Sangoku no era un delantero que lo podía matar a balonasos… auqnue pensándolo bien con las grandes manos que tenia el portero mejor no fastidiar mucho no fuera y le pegara una colleja que le dejara loco y sin idea.

 _No ahí quien pueda el mundo_

 _Callar a los sentimientos_

 _El que prometa olvidarla_

 _Seguro esta mintiendo_

-Kariya-saludo Ranmaru sentándose a su lado en el almuerzo.

-Sempai-saludo Kariya.

-Kariya-saludo Shindou sentándose al otro lado.

-Sempai-volvio a saludar Kariya sin poderse evitar sonrojarse al verse en el medio de los dos chicos que le gustaban.

 _Estoy entre la espada y la pared_

 _Amando a los dos a la misma ves_

 _No se que es lo que quiero ni debo hacer_

 _Por que yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres_

-Kariya sempai-le saludo Hikaru-los sempai me mandaron a decir que te esperaban en la asotea-le dijo el chiquillo y se despidió antes de alejarse corriendo tras Tenm y Shinsuke al parecer querían hacer algún tipo de técnica juntos esos tres.

Kariya se diriguio curioso a la asotea preguntándose que abria echo ahora. Al lelgar vio a Kirino y a Shindou apollados contra la baranda de la asotea, ambos se voltearon al escucharlo y se asercaron a el rodeándolo cada uno a un lado.

-¿Si?-pregunto Kariya sonrojándose contra su voluntad.

-Tu lo sabes Kariya no podemos seguir con este juego-le dijo Shindou serio y Kirino asintió.

-Tienes que escoger. Tienes que escoger antes de que nos destruyas a ambos. Tienes que eleguir a uno de los dos-le dijo Kirino y Shindou se mostro de acuerdo. Kariya trago saliva había temido que ese momento llegara.

-¿Y si no puedo eleguir a solo uno de los dos?-pregunto mirándolos a ambos nervioso-¿Qué pasa si los amo a los dos?-pregunto el menor.

 _Estoy entre la espada y la pared_

 **FIN**

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
